Recently, a conference system that connects plural personal computers and a projector has been developed. Such a conference system enables simultaneous projection of display screens of plural personal computers by split display. This is convenient for a conference or a lesson where users want to have a discussion while comparing reference data saved in plural personal computers. For example, conference systems disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. JP-A-2004-54134 and JP-A-2003-330436 are known.
JP-A-2004-54134 discloses a technique in which a projector combines captured images on the screens of plural terminals connected via a network and projects these images on one split display screen. In this split display, which terminal image should be allocated to which of split areas that form the split display screen, is decided in accordance with a priority order of terminals inputted by the user using a remote controller or the like.
Inputting the priority order of terminals and allocating terminal images to the split areas in this manner may be a troublesome operation for the user. In the case where there are a large number of images to be candidates for split display and the allocation is changed many times, the operation may become even more troublesome. Moreover, the user must remember the position of split areas corresponding to the priority order. The challenges of such operation is not limited to the case of using the priority order. Challenges may similarly occur in the case of allocating terminal images by designating split areas that form a split display screen.